


Captain At Auction

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [45]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jim being adorable, charity date auction, reader saving him from a nasty time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Your well-meaning and slightly meddling grandpa gives you credits to bid on a date at the Starfleet Charity auction. Low and behold, you spy a hot captain offering his time.





	Captain At Auction

You sighed and squirmed in your seat, hoping no one would recognize you in the crowd of prospective bidders waiting for a chance at a date with one of the Starfleet hunks up for auction to raise money for charity. You were very embarrassed to be here, but your Admiral grandfather had gifted you a generous amount of credits in hopes of boosting your non existing dating status.

“C’mon honey. It’ll be fun,” he urged. “There’s a wide variety of ladies and gents to pick from and they’ve all been vetted thoroughly, so you’re bound to find someone interesting.” 

“I’ll do it if you get Gran to stop asking me if I’ve met someone every time she calls,” you bargained. 

“A difficult task, but I’ll do it,” he agreed, shaking your hand. “Now go have fun. They’ll be plenty of eye candy, at the very least.” 

His brown eyes twinkled with mirth and you couldn’t help but grin a tiny bit. 

“Can’t deny that. The fleet’s got a lot of stunning officers,” you agreed.

So there you were, sitting in the rows of auditorium seats, watching the prospective dates being marched onto the stage and introduced by the auctioneer. 

There were a variety of species represented, but most were human and all were quite pleasing to the eye. 

You giggled as you recognized the Grumpy looking brunette as the CMO of the Enterprise, and the boyish cuteness of the young navigator, Pavel Chekov. He was a bit young, but you wouldn’t mind hanging out with him.

And then the crowd went nuts as Captain James T. Kirk was introduced and came striding on stage wearing his famous smile and looking extremely handsome as usual.

You gulped at the sight, then got annoyed with yourself for feeling a momentary attraction for the well-know intergalactic flirt. (Some called him a man-whore, but you thought that went too far.) 

A few chairs from you, a sketchy looking individual with a huge amount of piercings and tattoos of chains covering his arms suddenly sat up and gave a rather feral grin, staring at the captain like he wanted to devour him. For some reason, it sent a cold chill down your spine, but you shrugged it off as the bidding began on a sturdy young man, who looked to be in security. 

Not my type, you thought, and settled in to watch the bidding. Over the course of the next half hour, you watched and occasionally bid on various people, including the doctor. The bids for him went way over your budget though and you watched as the auctioneer declared a new record and praised the doctor for attracting so much money for the local children’s hospital. 

You could see the doctor blush beet red and Kirk clapped him on the back as a stunning blonde dressed to kill approached the stage to pay up and collect her winnings. You admired the confidence the woman displayed—she’d certainly come prepared to win. 

“That would be Carol Marcus,” you heard someone whisper. “She’s dating the good doctor and nobody else was going to get their hands on her man.” 

After they’d left, it was Kirk’s turn. You hadn’t really planned on bidding for him, but when people started dropping out and the creepy guy kept going, You impulsively bid ten credits higher that his last one. He glared at you and raised it again. You coolly responded with five higher. 

Sure, Kirk was known for not being picky about gender, but nobody liked being viewed as a piece of meat and it was plain Creepy chains tattoo guy had a lot more than a date in mind. You’d noticed Kirk didn’t look thrilled whenever the man bid, a telling sign he wasn’t comfortable either. 

That did it. You kept outbidding the man, over and over as the price crept closer to a seven hundred, than eight hundred credits. As neither of you caved, you began to be nervous that you’d be forced to drop out. Eight hundred fifty was your ideal limit, Eight hundred seventy five if you pushed it.

“Eight ten!” He yelled

“Eight fifteen,” you responded. 

“Eight twenty!”

“Eight twenty five.” 

“Eight thirty-five!” 

The remaining crowd was getting into it now, oohing and ahhing at the tense back and forth between you and Creepy Guy. 

From behind you, you heard a voice whisper in your ear, “keep it up, ma’am. You’ve got him on the ropes, I can tell. He’s almost at his limit.” 

Emboldened by this helpful stranger, you kept up your pace until at last: “eight sixty.” You declared and chains guy shook his head, sending you another resentful stare. 

“Anybody over eight hundred sixty?” The auctioneer queried. “No? Going once.....going twice......SOLD to the young lady in the tenth row! Congratulations! Come on down and collect your well earned win! Thank you for your generous donation.” 

Flushing a bit, you walked forward and held out the credit chip for payment. It was scanned and handed back to you, you signed the required form, and they pointed you toward Kirk. 

“You’ll be the envy of All San Francisco, Miss,” the auctioneer declared.

Swallowing hard, you rather nervously approached Kirk, who was wearing his dress uniform and looked even more stunning up close. 

“Hi,” you said, feeling very tongue tied around the hero of the Federation. “I hope you don’t mind being stuck with me for the evening.”

“Not at all,” Kirk said kindly, offering his arm, like the other guys before him. You took it and let him escort you out of the auditorium where it was less crowded. 

“So, who do I thank for saving me from a less than ideal evening?” He asked, turning to face you. Ohh. Those eyes were really something. Your brain suddenly had issues remembering your own name. 

“I’m Y/N Y/L/N,” you said. “I wasn’t really going to bid much, but then I saw how he looked at you, and I felt I should jump in.” 

“I can’t thank you enough, Y/N,” Kirk said gratefully. “I’ve had run ins with him before and it’s not an experience I care to repeat.”

“Will he try to bother us?” You asked, suddenly concerned.

“Oh, no,” Kirk assured. “He can’t afford one wrong move or he’ll be back in jail. He’s not THAT stupid.”

“What a relief—I guess,” you said. Kirk chuckled sympathetically.

“You have anywhere in particular you want to go?” He asked. “I’m at your service for the next three hours or so, fair lady.”

There was that charm coming out in force. You felt warmth in your cheeks at his tone.

“I’ll let you pick,” you said boldly. “Show me I spent my money wisely.” 

“Ohh, a challenge,” Kirk said, eyes gleaming intently. “I like it. And I like you. Are you vegan, vegetarian, or omnivore? That’s kind of an important fact to know, as I’ve learned from embarrassing experience.”

“Omnivore,” you confirmed decidedly.

“Ahh. How does Steak sound?” 

“Heavenly,” You assented happily.

“Then I know just the place. Let’s go get a cab and get this date started, shall we?” 

“Lead on, Captain. I can’t wait to see where this goes.”

You quirked your chin at him slightly flirtatiously. He smirked. 

“Your wish is my command, Y/N.”


End file.
